


Runaways

by lostgirl966



Series: AHS Character x Reader [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Murder House
Genre: AHS, Evan Peters - Freeform, F/M, ahs x reader, tate - Freeform, tate langdon x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Tate kills your father in order to protect you.





	Runaways

“Y/N! Y/N!” Tate yelled the words from the driver seat of the car he was driving.

“What?” You replied loudly as Tate drove the both of you down the highway.

“Are you okay?” He asked in a voice filled with earnest concern.

“Give a minute to process that fact that I just witnessed you murdering someone,” you retorted.

There was silence down. Tate looked anywhere but at you. Finally, after what felt like hours, he spoke once more. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

You gave a weak shrug. “It wasn’t your fault. You were defending me.”

Tate nodded slowly and frowned at the car he was following along the highway. “We need a place to sleep tonight.” He said bluntly still not looking at you. He didn’t mean to sound harsh but he was scared. He had tossed the gun in the back seat of the car. It had belonged to his dad.

“Yeah,” you agreed. You couldn’t get the image of your abusive father hitting the floor out of your head. The gunshot had been so loud. His head had made a cracking sound when it hit the kitchen floor.

Eventually you two found an old motel to stay for the night. Tate waited in the car while you went in and paid for a room. Tate was for to shaken to do it himself. Though you used his money that he had been saving for a long time.

After getting the key you and Tate went up a flight of stairs and into the dingy hotel room. Thankfully, you two had packed some clothes before making an escape. So first you then Tate took showers and got clean.

Tate gave you one of his large t-shirts to wear to bed. While he showered you slipped under the covers and snuggled up to a pillow. Once again the sight of your father lying on the floor lifeless came into your mind. You shake your head trying your best to get those images out of your head.

Tate walked back into the room from the bathroom and steam billowed through the doorway. His curly hair was slightly damp and he was wearing boxers and an old white t-shirt. He slipped under the covers behind you and molded his body to yours.

“You’re so warm,” you whisper to Tate.

“So are you,” he replied. “Promise you’ll be with me in the morning?”

You nodded. “I’m not leaving.”

“You’re my home now.”

“I am?” You asked rolling over to look into his deep eyes.

He nodded and brushed your nose with his own. “I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Tate.”

The two of you drifted off to sleep holding onto each other for dear life. You two were beginning a whirlwind adventure as runaways.


End file.
